harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase (AP)/Quotes
'Hearts' *'No Heart:' "It's daunting to have to talk to someone you don't know very well." *'1 Heart:' "Don't try to be overly friendly with me just because we exchange pleasantries. Well... I guess a little friendliness doesn't hurt." *'2 Hearts:' "Are you serious about your ranch? I look forward to trying your products." *'3 Hearts:' "I heard of Master Yolanda, so I came to be her understudy. Cooking always interested me. This place has good fish and vegetables. So in that sense, it's perfect." *'4 Hearts:' "I came to the countryside because I thought city life would be bothersome. But this is the sort of place where people just stop by. I got used to it though." *'5 Hearts:' "I feel defeated to fall in love with some one. ...Not that I mind." *'6 Hearts:' "Player, you're so kind to everyone... I bet you're talking to all sorts of guys... That makes me feel blue." *'7 Hearts:' "I'm not looking for acceptance... or understanding... Why am I feeling sad?" *'8 Hearts:' "I've calmed down lately. I'm not lying when I say this, but I feel that I can smile when I'm with you. I feel like I can relax." *'9/10 Hearts:' "Do you like it when people tell you that they love you? I thought that girls would be mad if they weren’t told that, but you seem to be different." 'Male Player (Married)' *"I wonder when I started to think about making people happy... I figured out if my food made other people happy, then that would make me happy too." *"I don't like being overly friendly with others. I thought I could get away with it by just smiling and nodding. But people here like to wade in, so I couldn't keep up my front for long." *"I like to cook. But it's not that I want to become a chef or anything. I like to try out new ideas... it's refreshing." 'Romance Quotes' *'14 Hearts:' "I don't think I was honest when I first met you. But I was more honest to you than anyone else." *'15 Hearts:' "I get mad easily, and I may argue about the stupidest things... But I hope you can endure that and stay with me." *'16 Hearts:' "I'm not good at holding things in... But if that is what’s necessary to be with you... Then I'll do exactly that." *'17 Hearts:' "It's fun to be a husband. If whatever I have done has helped you in any way, I’m happy." *'18 Hearts:' "I don't like to hear about other people's problems. But you're someone special to me. If you’re worried about anything, please tell me." *'19/20 Hearts:' "The feelings of people are bound to change over time... But mine for you won't. Know that I really love you..." 'Gift Preferences' *'Loved:' "Wow, how did you know that I liked this? Thank you! I'm so happy right now." *'Liked:' "Wow, thanks. I like this very much. I'm quite happy." *'Neutral:' "For me? Wow, thanks." *'Disliked:' "Well, I'm not too fond of this." *'Hated:' "Wow. You're pretty evil." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "My wish? I just want to make people happy with my cooking. I already do that though. I guess I want to get a little bit better every day." 'Transcripts' 'Starry Night Festival' "It's a bit chilly tonight, isn't it? It's a nice night to watch the stars... I must admit, I feel quite close to you tonight... Oh! It's a shooting star... I never wished upon one before, but I just may tonight... It's getting pretty cold. We should go home now. It's nice to be seeing something together like this. I want to be with you a few years from now, or perhaps forever. ...That's what I wished for. Unlike me, right?" 'First Child' Chase: "Um, maybe we should start thinking about having kids." (> Yes) Chase: "We have a lot to learn, so the sooner we start, the better." (Boy or Girl) "Boy or girl doesn't matter to me. All I want is for the baby to be healthy." (< No) Not yet? Category:Animal Parade Quotes